Anakin Skywalker
, loiro escuro , nenhum |massa = |olhos = Azul, amarelo |pele = |ciber = |era = |afiliação = *Ordem Jedi **Conselho Jedi *República Galáctica *Sith *Império Galáctico |mestres = *Qui-Gon Jinn *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Palpatine |aprendizes = *Ahsoka Tano *O Inquisidor }} Anakin Skywalker foi um humano que serviu à República Galáctica como um Cavaleiro Jedi, e mais tarde ao Império Galáctico como o Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Considerado por muitos como nascido da própria Força, ele era filho de Shmi Skywalker e se mudou ainda pequeno para o planeta Tatooine, onde ele e sua mãe foram escravos. Eles pertenciam a um vendedor de sucata Toydariano chamado Watto. Ainda criança, Anakin foi descoberto pelos Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi, que libertaram Anakin da escravidão e trouxeram o jovem para dentro de sua comunidade. Dentre os Jedi, muitos acreditaram que o menino era o Escolhido da profecia, destinado a derrotar os Sith e trazer equilíbrio à Força. Nos anos anteriores ao devastador conflito galáctico conhecido como as Guerras Clônicas, Skywalker foi o aprendiz de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Após a batalha de Geonosis—a batalha que foi o estopim das Guerras Clônicas—Skywalker se casou secretamente com a senadora Padmé Amidala, sua paixão de infância. À medida que a guerra avançava, o casal pode ter poucos momentos juntos, mas estes eram altamente valorizados por Anakin. Nos estágios iniciais da guerra, o Alto Conselho Jedi decidiu dar ao jovem Cavaleiro sua própria Padawan, Ahsoka Tano; uma estudante talentosa que, para a surpresa e tristeza de Anakin, acabou deixando a Ordem antes de concluir seu treinamento. Perto do final da guerra, Skywalker foi abençoado com a notícia da paternidade quando Padmé anunciou que ela estava grávida de seu primeiro filho, mas essa alegria se tornou infelicidade quando Skywalker se tornou atormentado com pesadelos contendo visões da morte de sua esposa no parto. Seu desejo de proteger aqueles que ele amava acabou levando-o para o lado sombrio da Força. Numa tentativa errônea de salvar a vida de sua esposa e filho por nascer, Skywalker traiu os Jedi, se submetendo aos ensinamentos de seu antigo confidente e amigo, o Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine (secretamente o Lorde Sombrio dos Sith Darth Sidious), se tornando assim o Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Pouco tempo depois, Palpatine encerrou a guerra, destruiu a Ordem Jedi e se declarou Imperador Galáctico. Em Mustafar, Darth Vader se voltou contra seu antigo mestre, Obi-Wan Kenobi, e sua esposa, Padmé Amidala, quando os dois se recusaram a se unir a ele. Ele acidentalmente causou a morte da esposa e começou um duelo com Kenobi. Seu antigo mestre saiu vitorioso e Vader foi deixado desmembrado e queimado às margens de um rio vulcânico. Forçado a viver em uma armadura de suporte à vida após o duelo, ele continuou a servir Sidious como seu aprendiz e principal executor, esmagando rebeliões com seu mestre e o Grão Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Ele também treinava os Inquisidores para caçar os Jedi que escaparam do purgo e capturar recém-nascidos sensíveis à Força, de acordo com os desejos de seu mestre. Quase duas décadas depois de sua queda ao lado sombrio, os muitos grupos rebeldes que se opunham à tirania do Império se uniram para formar a Aliança para Restauração da República e conseguiram destruir a Estrela da Morte, a superarma destinada a solidificar o reinado do Imperador sobre a galáxia. Como o único sobrevivente da maior derrota do Imperador, Vader foi culpado e se encontrou em conflito com vários possíveis substitutos se esforçando para tomar seu lugar como aprendiz do Imperado. Enquanto isso, ele descobriu que o piloto sensível à Força que havia destruído a Estrela da Morte era seu filho, Luke, a quem Padmé havia dado a luz antes de morrer e que tinha sido escondido por Obi-Wan no único lugar a que Vader jamais retornaria, Tatooine. Sabendo agora que o Imperador havia mentido para ele, Vader começou a atrair Luke, tentando convencê-lo a se juntar a ele e derrubar seu mestre: Luke se recusou, incapaz de aceitar a verdade sobre sua paternidade. Mas enquanto a Batalha de Endor se desenrolava, Vader lutou contra Luke num duelo final na Estrela da Morte II, seu filho agora um Cavaleiro Jedi determinado a redimir o pai. Skywalker derrotou seu pai mas se recusou a matá-lo. Quando Sidious tentou matar o Jedi, Vader abandonou o lado sombrio e se sacrificou para destruir o Imperador e salvar seu filho, cumprindo a profecia do Escolhido. Mortalmente ferido, Anakin se reconciliou com o filho e se tornou um com a Força. Instantes antes de morrer, Vader descobriu que também tinha uma filha, Leia Organa. Ela subsequentemente casou com o contrabandista Han Solo e teve um filho chamado Ben Solo. Ben se tornou obcecado com o avô e também caiu para o lado sombrio, se tornando Kylo Ren, mestre dos Cavaleiros de Ren, e aprendiz de Snoke, o Líder Supremo do sucessor do Império, a Primeira Ordem. Biografia Juventude Acreditava-se que foi concebido pelas midi-chlorians , Anakin Skywalker nasceu da escrava Shmi Skywalker. Anakin e sua mãe eram originalmente de Gardulla a Hutt até que ela os perdeu para o Toydariano Watto em uma aposta de corrida de pods quando Anakin tinha 3 anos. Os dois se mudaram então para o mundo desértico de Tatooine. Carinhosamente apelidado de "Ani", ele trabalhou na loja de Watto em Mos Espa. Padawan de Kenobi Enquanto ele crescia, as habilidades excepcionais de Skywalker o tornaram arrogante, mas mesmo assim ele idolatrava Kenobi, pensando que não havia ninguém melhor que seu mestre. Aos 14 anos, ele construiu seu primeiro sabre de luz no planeta Ilum; depois de sua construção, Kenobi disse a ele: "''Anakin, esta arma é sua vida". Durante uma de suas muitas aventuras, Anakin salvou seu mestre depois que este caiu em um ningo de gundarks. Três anos depois da Batalha de Naboo, Anakin quis impressionar seus colegas no Templo Jedi. Durante uma sessão de treinamento, ele derrotou um droide de treinamento que ele havia programado para imitar a aparência do Sith de Naboo. Enquanto isso, Mace Windu, Kenobi e o Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine assistiam—o último ficou bastante impressionado.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I Algum tempo depois, Skywalker sofria para aprender a habilidade de amansar animais quando Kenobi o informou que o Chanceler queria vê-lo. Os dois chegaram ao seu escritório, onde Palpatine pediu que Skywalker o acompanhasse em uma tarefa, recusando a companhia de Kenobi. Sozinho, Anakin escortou Palpatine para o Clube Kaskar no Nível 2685, enquanto escutava Palpatine expressar preocupação com a situação nos níveis sub-superfície de Coruscant, a inabilidade dos Jedi de responder eficientemente, e a corrupção que afligia o Senado, como Colandrus—sutilmente marcando o começo de sua influência sobre Skywalker, que não se apercebia. Ao fim de seu passeio, Palpatine perguntou se Anakin estava feliz do jeito que estava. Embora o garoto tenha respondido que sim, e que "treinar para se tornar um Jedi era tudo o que queria", o questionamento plantou a semente da dúvida em sua mente. Depois, no Templo Jedi, Anakin confessou a Obi-Wan que queria deixar a Ordem, se sentindo desconfortável com a perspectiva de que sua vida inteira havia sido decidida quando ele tinha apenas nove anos de idade, e deu seu sabre de luz para seu mestre. Apesar de ter aceitado a arma, Obi-Wan implorou que o jovem reconsiderasse sua escolha. As Guerras Clônicas Depois de sua ascensão ao ranque de Cavaleiro Jedi, Anakin se tornou um General no Grande Exército da República durante as devastadoras Guerras Clônicas. A 501ª Legião foi colocada sobre seu comando durante grande parte da guerra, com Capitão Rex sendo seu primeiro em comando e o [[Cânon:Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Estelar classe Venator]] Resoluto como sua nave de comando pessoal, sobre o comando do Almirante Wullf Yularen.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme Ele também construíra um novo sabre de luz para substituir aquele que ele perdera em Geonosis. Ascensão e Era do Império Ordem 66 Apesar de sua confusão, Anakin Skywalker ainda era leal à Ordem Jedi. Ele contou a Mace Windu suas descobertas, e Windu partiu com Kit Fisto, Seasee Tiin e Agen Kolar para prender Palpatine, deixando Skywalker para trás. Durante o duelo que se seguiu, Sidious matou com facilidade três dos quatro Jedi, mas foi desarmado por Windu no momento em que Skywalker chegava ao seu gabinete. Anakin pediu a Windu que não matasse Palpatine, dizendo que cabia ao Senado o julgamento dele, mas Windu pensava que era perigoso demais deixar Palpatine vivo, já que ele, na prática, controlava o Senado. Ignorando as palavras de Anakin, Windu se preparou para executar o Chanceler, mas Skywalker interviu e cortou a mão do Mestre Jedi antes que ele pudesse atacar, permitindo que Sidious o atacasse com Relâmpago da Força. thumb|left|300px|Darth Vader lidera a 501ª Legião para massacrar os Jedi no Templo. Apesar de horrorizado com o que fizera, Skywalker viu sua ação como definitiva e que, a partir dali, não havia retorno. Portanto, relutantemente ele se comprometeu a servir sob seu novo Mestre Sith, Darth Sidious, que deu ao jovem o nome de "Darth Vader" , um título que Sidious não deu à toa.Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' O Chanceler, então, declarou que todos os Jedi eram inimigos da República e ordenou a Vader que matasse todos os Jedi no Templo, enquanto ele executava a Ordem 66, que garantia que os soldados clone executassem seus Generais Jedi. Liderando o ataque, Vader e a 501ª Legião executou sua tarefa. O próprio Vader matou desde crianças a Mestres Jedi, tais como Cin Drallig , antes de se encontrar com Sidious, que lhe enviaria para Mustafar. Depois do ataque, ele voltou para conversar com Amidala, a quem ele contou que a Ordem Jedi havia tentado dar um golpe contra à República, para a surpresa dela, e que ele estava a caminho do sistema Mustafar, onde estava o Conselho Separatista. Dizendo a ela que ele estava indo encerrar a guerra, ele lhe deu um beijo e partiu. Duelo em Mustafar Em Mustafar, Vader matou todo o Conselho Separatista, incluindo Wat Tambor, Poggle o Menor e Nute Gunray. Simultaneamente, Palpatine anunciava a Nova Ordem em uma sessão de emergência no Senado, afirmando que a Ordem Jedi havia traído a República e reorganizando a República no primeiro Império Galáctico com ele próprio sendo o Imperador. Logo, Vader reportou o sucesso de sua missão a seu mestre; sob suas ordens, Vader enviou um sinal de desligamento para a marinha e exército, efetivamente encerrando as Guerras Clônicas. 250px|thumb|Vader duelando com seu antigo mestre em Mustafar. Logo depois, Vader avistou a nave de Amidala, e correu para seu encontro. Entretanto, ela logo percebeu que seu marido havia mudado durante sua busca por poder, e ela implorou que ele parasse, mas Vader percebeu que Kenobi havia vindo junto com ela. Furioso e convencido de sua traição, Vader começou a enforcá-la com a Força até que Obi-Wan mandou ele largá-la, deixando-a inconsciente. Embora Kenobi tenha tentado ser racional com seu antigo aprendiz, Vader se recusou a ouvi-lo já que o novo Império era tudo que ele queria para a galáxia. Sem chegarem a um entendimento, e ambos acreditando estarem certos, os dois antigos amigos iniciaram um furioso duelo, que atingiu a instalação separatista em que eles se encontravam. Eventualmente, eles acabaram desativando os escudos dela, o que resultou na sua queda rumo rio de lava abaixo. O duelo se seguiu até rio abaixo, até o momento em que Kenobi conquistou a terra firme e alertou Vader para que ele não atacasse. Cego pela raiva e arrogância, Vader saltou para continuar o duelo, mas Kenobi cortou seus membros restantes, deixando apenas seu braço mecânico. Fisicamente acabado, Vader escorregava cada vez mais perto do rio de lava enquanto gritava seu ódio profundo de seu antigo mestre. Kenobi, tomando o sabre de luz de Skywalker, contou a ele que o havia considerado como um irmão e que o amava e, com isso, o deixou para morrer ali, no momento em que Vader começou a queimar devido à proximidade com a lava. Obi-Wan deixou o planeta com Amidala, C-3PO e R2-D2. Embora Vader tenha sobrevivido, ele estava horrivelmente ferido, tanto fisicamente quando psicologicamente, e havia danificado severamente os pulmões devido às cinzas quentes no ar. Logo depois, Sidious, que havia sentido que seu aprendiz estava em perigo, chegou a Mustafar, onde ele encontrou Vader e o levou de volta a Coruscant, em uma cápsula médica. Uma vez que o Imperador não poderia perder Vader, ele procurou os melhores cientistas, entre eles CyloDarth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I (que ganharia acesso às cibernéticas de Vader devido ao seu envolvimento)Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV, e ordenou que Vader fosse colocado em uma armadura preta de suporte à vida, dois dias depois da declaração do Império.Em , é constatado que Luke e Leia nascem dois dias depois da proclamação da Nova Ordem. Como a cirurgia de Vader acontece no mesmo momento, pode ser deduzido que ela também acontece dois dias depois da declaração. Depois de reganhar consciência, Vader perguntou a Sidious o que tinha acontecido com sua esposa, e seu Mestre lhe respondeu que Vader havia a matado em seu ódio. Sem que eles soubessem, porém, Amidala deu a luz as gêmos Luke e Leia antes de sua morte. thumb|300px|left|Vader e seu mestre, Darth Sidious, supervisionam a construção da Estrela da Morte. Acreditando ter perdido tudo pelo que ele se importava, Darth Vader acatou plenamente seu papel como braço direito do Imperador. Ele também foi informado sobre a construção da Estrela da Morte, que seria supervisionada por Wilhuff Tarkin. Umas das primeiras missões de Vader em nome do Imperador foi efetuar uma execução em Murkhana. Tarkin Poucos sabiam quem ele era, e menos ainda suspeitavam que ele um dia fora Anakin Skywalker. Assim, sua aparição na corte Imperial e os privilégios que ele obtivera do Imperador lhe renderam a desconfiança dos oficiais imperiais. Eles não gostavam do fato de ele ter aparentemente aparecido do nado e ser posicionado no topo da hierarquia graças apenas à sua ligação com seu Mestre. Por outro lado, Vader era apreciado pelo Corpo Stormtrooper já que ele com frequência lutava ao seu lado na linha de frente ao invés de permanecer nos centros de comando. Vader também recebia forte apoio dos pilotos da Marinha Imperial.Lordes dos Sith Como executor do Imperador, Vader detinha o controle da unidade que ele comandou durante as Guerras Clônicas como Anakin Skywalker: a 501ª Legião. Quando o Imperador aposentou os soldados clones, as fileiras da 501ª eram compostas por stormtroopers recrutados, e alguns deles recebiam treinamento do próprio Lorde Sombrio, como, por exemplo, o Sargento Kreel, um agente secreto que Vader treinou em combate com sabre de luz. Devido às missões em nome de Vader, a 501ª Legião ganhou o apelido de "Punho de Vader".Star Wars 12: Perigo na Lua dos Contrabandistas, Parte V Ryloth Livre Em 11 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, Darth Vader foi juntamente com o Imperador Palpatine para lidar com os combatentes do Movimento Ryloth Livre e participou do [[Cânon:Ataque do Ryloth Livre à nave Perigo|Ataque do Ryloth Livre à nave Perigo]].Lordes dos Sith Lothal Darth Vader contactou O Grande Inquisidor via holograma com uma nova missão para ele. Ele o informou que o Imperador havia previsto uma nova ameaça—as "crianças da Força". Ele deveria caçá-las e ou colocá-las a serviço do Império ou eliminá-las se isso não fosse possível. O Inqusidor prometeu a Vader que essa missão seria cumprida.Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião Depois da Resgate de Kanan Jarrus sobre Mustafar, a união de vária células rebeldes foi revelada quando eles resgataram os rebeldes de Lothal de uma frota imperial. Quando os rumores do que havia acontecido sobre Mustafar foram espalhados, tumultos e revoltas começaram a ocorrer em muitos mundos, incluindo Lothal. O Imperador, preocupado com a ascensão da atividade rebelde, enviou Vader a Lothal com Tarkin para dar fim à crescente rebelião. Duelo em Malachor left|thumb|250px|Vader duela com sua antiga aprendiz, Ahsoka Tano. Em seguida, Vader despachou o Quinto Irmão, a Sétima Irmã e o Oitavo Irmão para caçar e encontrar Darth Maul, que estaria abandonado em Malachor e estudando o Templo Sith por anos; ele chegou após Bridger ter ativado a superarma com o holocron Sith. Tendo todos os Inquisidores sido mortos por Maul, Vader escolheu recuperar o holocron pessoalmente e tomar posse da superarma. Empoleirado no teto de seu Caça TIE Avançado x1, ele saltou de cima de sua nave e aterrissou em frente a Ezra. Após uma breve conversa, Vader rapidamente desarmou o jovem Jedi através da destruição de seu sabre de luz e se preparou para executá-lo, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, foi interrompido por Ahsoka Tano. Vader ofereceu clemência à sua antiga aprendiz, deixando claro que o Imperador iria poupá-la se ela revelasse a localização de qualquer sobrevivente Jedi. Ela assegurou-o que não havia nenhum outro Jedi; e ele e seus Inquisidores haviam matado todos eles. Não convencido, Vader notou que Bridger poderia ser bem-vindo no lado sombrio, instigando uma resposta desgostosa de Ahsoka, proclamando que, apesar de ter pensado que Vader era Anakin, ela não mais acreditava que isso era possível, graças à crueldade do mesmo. Diante disso, Ele simplesmente constatou que Anakin Skywalker havia sido fraco, e isso havia o destruído. Tano respondeu que, sendo esse o caso, ela deveria vingar seu mestre. Ele lembrou-a de que esse não era feitio de um Jedi, mas ela afirmou que não era uma Jedi e, então, o atacou. Apesar de Tano ter conseguido se manter firme contra o Lorde Sith no começo do duelo, ela foi rapidamente empurrada para dentro do Templo, e Vader usou a força para empurrá-la além da borda da elevação em que os dois lutavam. Acreditando que ela havia sido neutralizada, Vader foi recuperar o holocron. thumb|240px|O rosto de Vader debaixo da máscara danificada Vader conseguiu alcançar Kanan e Ezra antes que esses escapassem, e usou a Força para puxar tanto o holocron quanto os dois Jedi em sua direção. Mas antes que pudesse agarrar o holocron, Ahsoka, recuperada de sua derrubada minutos antes, emboscou Vader e conseguiu cortar a parte superior direta de sua máscara com seus sabres de luz. Com sua máscara danificada, o filtro de voz de Vader se quebrou, e quando ele falou para chamar o nome de Tano, o som saiu como uma mistura distorcida de sua voz original e o barítono mecânico imposto pela máscara. A voz e sua face parcialmente exposta confirmaram para Tano que, apesar de sua negação, Vader realmente era seu antigo mestre, para seu grande pesar. Enquanto o Templo se fechava, Ahsoka proclamou a ele que não o abandonaria como havia feito antes. Ele pausou por alguns segundos e olhou-a sem palavras. Entretanto, ele rapidamente recuperou sua compostura e rosnou que, se a decisão dela era a de permanecer, então ela iria morrer. Os dois recomeçaram seu duelo, enquanto Kanan e Ezra escapavam da câmara que encobria ambos. Enquanto eles fugiam, uma descarga massiva de energia consumiu a área em que Tano e Vader lutavam. Vader conseguiu escapar e encaminhou-se para fora do Templo. Aparições *[[The Phantom Menace (Golden Book)|''The Phantom Menace Golden Book]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' * *''Attack of the Clones'' Golden Book * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' * *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' romance *''Star Wars: Rogue One Secret Mission'' * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''The Power of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Livro I, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 2: Livro I, Parte II'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Lando, Parte V'' * *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' romance *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Parte the First'' *''William Shakespeare's The Clone Army Attacketh: Star Wars Parte the Second'' *''William Shakespeare's Tragedy of the Sith's Revenge: Star Wars Parte the Third'' *''William Shakespeare's Star Wars'' *''William Shakespeare's The Empire Striketh Back'' *''William Shakespeare's The Jedi Doth Return'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * * * *''The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One Rebel Dossier'' * * * * * ; imagem #10 * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagens #4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 12, 13 * ; imagens #14, 16, 18, 19 * ; imagens #2, 3 * * * * ; imagens #10, 11 * ; imagens #12, 15 * * * * ; imagens #2, 5, 6 * * * * * * * ; imagens #1, 2, 4, 11 }} Notas e referências Categoria:Lordes Negros dos Sith Categoria:Machos Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Fantasmas da Força Categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Categoria:Pilotos Categoria:Mecânicos Categoria:Corredores de pod Categoria:Jedi redimidos Categoria:Mestres Sith Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Escravos Categoria:Tatooinos